rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Dakota
Dakota, formerly known as Agent South of Project Freelancer, is a major character in "Why I'm Here." A former member of Project Freelancer, she is the twin of Agent North Dakota, and the owner of the AI Theta. Appearance Dakota is a woman with silver hair with purple ends, and has cold blue eyes. She wears orchid colored armor with green trims, and during her free time, she wears black sport clothes, such as a tank top that exposes her midriff and covers up to her chin and black shorts with white sneakers. Personality Prior to meeting Drake Lancer or the Reds and Blues, South had a competative streak like any other member of Project Freelancer; fierce and hotheaded, she often clashed with others, but was on reasonably good terms with them. She was rude and brash, often rushing in without thinking, and hardly ever listening to orders. She worked well with her brother, and even joked around with Wash when Tex sparred with Maine, Wyoming and York. However, when her spot on the leaderboard continued to fall and AI were introduced, her temperament got worse, and even began to show jealousy since she had yet to receive one. It got worse when Carolina, due to her competitive nature to prove she was better than Texas, had taken Iota and Eta, the AIs meant to be given to her and Washington. After Washington suffered a mental breakdown after Epsilon went rampant in his head, and all AIs were meant to be recalled, South became bitter. South was also somewhat selfish, evident by her desire for an AI. This longing for one made her go so far as to use Wash to distract the Meta because of his armor equipment and take Delta for herself. This selfish desire also goes for her life as well, given how she was willing to give up Delta to save her own skin. After meeting Drake, who had saved her from being shot by Washington, and his decision to give her the AI Copy of Theta, the AI that belonged to her brother North, she has grown significantly softer while retaining her otherwise fiery attitude. Naturally, she is still hotheaded, clashing heads with Washington, and at first refused to go out and save Tucker when Donut told them he was in trouble, though went with them because Drake convinced her. During this time, she also demonstrated a slight remorse for her actions as well, beginning to blame herself for North's death, as she told Drake that she felt responsible for her brother sacrificing himself to save her, though this guilt was eased when Drake claimed that North would have put himself in that situation regardless, and would have done it several times over, recalling his own experiences looking after his sisters, claiming that family is the most important thing in the world. By the events of the Project Freelancer Saga, Dakota has developed into a more softer and caring person, evident by how she told Carolina to back off when threatening the Reds and Blues. Alongside Washington, she was even willing to point her gun at Carolina when she threatened to shoot Tucker for trying to leave. Dakota also sees no point in revenge, stating that while she hates the Director for everything he has done, killing him won't bring their friends back, and even claims that she is the one who killed North, showing that while she knows North would do anything to protect her, she feels responsible for the situation. History Not much about Dakota's past prior to joining Project Freelancer was revealed, other than that when she was younger, she had trouble falling asleep, leading to her father taking out for a drive to help her sleep. At some point, she and North enlisted in the UNSC, and were scouted and successfully recruited into joining Project Freelancer, taking up the names Agents North and South Dakota in the process. As a member of Project Freelancer, South operated on several missions for the benefit of the human race, and was often paired with North due to her close nature with him. Around the time Agent Texas appeared, South's actions during their recent mission led to her spot dropping in the leaderboard, which angered her. Due to her low rank, she was also not able to join her fellow Freelancers on other missions, such as the heist to retrieve the Sarcophagus. This appeared to affect her performance, as she was soon dropped out of the leaderboard's top rankings. When AIs were introduced, she also began to show signs of jealousy, as her brother received Theta, but had yet to obtain one of her own. According to Delta, this was actually apart of the Director's experiments, showcased by how he was aware of Carolina practically demanding the AIs Iota and Eta, which were meant to be given to her and Wash. After Washington's breakdown due to Epsilon going mad, all AIs were meant to be removed, and suspending all future implanting processes, leaving South without any chance of obtaining one of her own. During Texas' attempts to save the Alpha AI, she fought briefly with her brother, but afterwards, was set upon by the Meta, who was after Theta. Wanting to protect South, North willingly sacrificed himself to allow her to escape, which led to Theta being taken. Sometime afterwards, when the Meta was being tracked down by the Director, South and Washington were tasked with retrieving the AIs. However, South shot Washington in the back to allow her time to escape and took Delta, leaving her former comrade's fate to the Meta. Story Relationships Drake Lancer Trivia * Dakota is the only character thus far who's fate was changed in contrast to the original series: ** In the canon series, she was killed by Washington, due to Delta suggesting that she might betray them. This fate is avoided by Drake, who deflects the bullet and claims responsibility over her actions. * Dakota is the only character from Red vs Blue to change her name, though this may be in part due to Drake erasing her from the UNSC's records. Category:Characters Category:Freelancer Agents Category:Freelancer Characters Category:Female Category:DemonsAnarchy